A Past Untold
by ElnLivRment2b
Summary: When someone from Olivia's past comes back, will her high school bestfriend have a second chance with her.
1. Benny?

_Ok, before I start. I want to say that I own nothing in this story. It all belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC._

_And the next thing that I have to say is that this is my first story, so please be nice. lol. I'm not that good with grammer and spelling, but I'll try my best. Also, the characters may seem a little out of character but, hey it's my story right? So enough of my rambling please enjoy..._

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing is what jolted Olivia Benson out of bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:15 in the morning.

'Just great.' she thought to herself. She picked up her cell phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Benson" She said into the phone, holding back a yawn

"Olivia, it's Cragen. There was a reported attack by 26 year old female, Jesse Morrison. Says her boyfriend attacked her. She's down at Mercy General Hospital. I need you and Elliot to go down there and get her statement." Captain Cragen told her

"Ok." She said as she rose out of the comfort of her warm bed. "Is Elliot meeting me there?"

"No, I haven't called him. I'll let you handle that." Cragen said

"Ok, we'll be at the precinct later." Olivia said as she hung up with Cragen. She dialed a number she had memorized and waited for him to answer.

"Stabler" said the voice on the other end.

"Hey, Elliot. We got a case at Mercy hospital. So do you need me to pick you up or what?" Olivia asked as she was getting dressed.

"Yea, i'll be ready in 10." He said as he hung up on her. She shook her head in disbelief. Things haven't been good between them since his separation from his wife. And ever since she came back for Oregon, it's gotten worse. They didn't even talk unless it was about a case. She finished getting ready and in about 10 minutes she was ready to go. She grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Mercy General Hospital

4:02 A.M

The duo walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Hello, Can I help you two?" The perky clerk asked

"I'm detective Stabler; this is my partner detective Benson." Elliot said gesturing between himself and Olivia.

"What can I do for you detectives?" She asked. Elliot rolled his eyes; it was too early for her to be so damn perky. Olivia saw his annoyance with the woman so she stepped in.

"We are here to see Jesse Morrison, she reported a rape." Olivia told her. The clerk looked on the clip board.

"Ok, Jesse Morrison is in room 217. Rape kit is already done." So told them "Room 217 is all the way down the hall, and then go to-"

"We know how to get there." Elliot interrupted her and made his way down the hall. Olivia offered the woman a sympathetic smile before following her partner.

"Hey, I know it's early, but could you stop being a jerk." Olivia said once she caught up with him. "What's gotten into you lately?"

"Can we not do this now? We have a job to do." with that, Elliot walked up to the room and knocked on the door, Olivia following behind him.

* * *

"So what do we have?" Cragen asked as the detectives sat at their desks

"Jesse said that her boyfriend came over last night. They got into an argument, he hits her and slams her into the wall and rapes her." Olivia said reading from her notes.

"Ok, what's the boyfriends' name?" Cragen asked

"Marshall Knightly, 29 year old. Jesse said she scratched him pretty good, so have his DNA." Elliot told him.

"Alright, go pick him up." Cragen said

"Already done, Munch and Fin are in interrogation room 3 with him." Olivia said. With that, Cragen walked back to the interrogation room to watch Munch and Fin.

"I'm glad this is an open and close case." Olivia said "He didn't even ask for a lawyer."

"Yea. I wish they were all that easy." Elliot said giving her a small smile. It was the first time in about 2 weeks that they seemed to be on the same page. They sat in silence as they finished up their paper work.

"You wanna go grab something to eat?" He asked as he grabbed his coat.

"Sure." She said, also grabbing her coat. "I'll go tell Cragen and I'll meet you at the car."

She walked up to Cragen who was still watching the interrogation.

"Hey Captain, Elliot and I are going to get lunch. Is that ok?" She asked

"Yea, I we get a case, I'll call you." He said still watching Munch and Fin. Olivia walked out of the pricent and into the waiting car.

"So where are we going?" Olivia asked

"Where do we always go Liv?" Elliot said simply. Olivia laughed a little; she should have known where they were going.

"The Diner." She said

"Exactly" Once they got there, they sat in their usual booth. Neither one knew what to say.

"So...what are you having?" Elliot asked, but before she could answer, the waitress walked over to them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my two favorite detectives." She said to them

"Hi Dana." Both Elliot and Olivia said.

"Haven't seen you in a while, and I love what you have done to your hair." Dana said

"Thank you." Olivia said, self consciously touching her hair.

"Hey, don't get shy on me. You look great. Elliot, doesn't your partner look good." Elliot choaked on the water he was drinking and Olivia blushed a little.

"Yea." He said quickly

"So are you having your usual?" Dana asked, preparing to write on the notepad.

"The usual for me." Elliot said

"I'll have my usual, but instead of the sprite, can I have an iced tea." Olivia said

"Sure." Dana said as she collected the menus and went to get their drinks.

"You're really serious about that?" Elliot said

"Serious about what?" Olivia asked

"No coffee, no soda. Next thing I know, you'll be a vegetarian." Elliot laughed

"Elliot, do you know how many parasites are in-"

"I don't wanna know. I like meat and no matter what you say, I will continue to eat it." Elliot laughed

"Ok fine, I won't tell you." Olivia said as Dana gave them their drinks, and placed their food down in front of them.

"Ok, a cheeseburger and fries for you." Dana said, placing the plate in front of Elliot.

"And grilled cheese for you." She said to Olivia. She placed their drinks in front of them and walked away.

"So your telling me you don't miss this." Elliot said lifting his Pepsi and drinking it.

"At first I did. I thought I would die without coffee. But I got used to it. After about a month, my hair started growing and I realized I couldn't color my hair."

"Oh, the torture you must have been through." Elliot mocked. "So where were you anyway?"

"Oregon" she said taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Wow, I figured you weren't in New York. But Oregon?" He said. "So they didn't have phones there?"

Olivia looked up from her food and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said

"A phone? Did they have computers in Oregon? Cell phones, text messaging?" Elliot said raising his voice a little.

"What are you talking about? I was working a case Elliot, I was undercover." Olivia said in the same tone he used.

"Yea, and Alex was in witness protection, but she still let us know she was ok. You just picked up and left." Elliot said

"You think I wanted to go. To leave my job, my friends and my stuff behind" Olivia said rasing her voice even more. Not caring that people were now starting to look at the two.

"You sure as hell didn't act like you didn't want to go. A phone call Liv, that's all it would have taken for you to let us know you were ok." Elliot said.

"I couldn't, I would have had my cover blown." Olivia said

"Oh, but that didn't stop you from calling Fin. And then when you came back, you didn't even tell me you were back." Elliot said. The people in the Diner stopped eating and had all of their attention on the couple

"I came back the day after I got back from Oregon. I came to see you and the guys to try to explain what happend. But you and your precious girlfriend Dani, didn't seem to mind that I was gone.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked

"I'm talking about you taking your tongue out of her mouth long enough to realize that I was even there." Olivia said. Elliot just looked at her.

"I was there. Casey called and said that you guys were there having drinks and that I should come. Well, wasn't I surprised when I got there you and her were playing suck face."

"So you didn't come back because your jealous of Dani?" Elliot said

"No, I'm not jealous. Just don't make it seem as if I didn't care about the way you guys felt when I left. You have no idea what I went through to prove that I was Persephone. You don't know that I hated almost every minute that I was there because I didn't feel like I was home. I didn't leave for me to come back and our partnership be worse than before." Olivia said

"Well maybe you shouldn't have come back." Elliot said. But as soon as the words left his mouth he regreted it. Before he could say anything, he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. For a small person, she packed one hell of a swing

"You sonofabitch." She said. She took money out of her pocket and threw it down on the table, and walked out of the diner.

Olivia took a cab back to the precinct and arrived the same time Elliot did.

"Olivia." Elliot called out to her, but she ignored him and walked faster. He finally caught up with her when they reached the squad room's door.

"Liv." He said grabbing her arm. She yanked her arm out of his grasp as Fin walked up to them.

"Hey Liv, is everything aight?" Fin asked giving them a weird look.

"Everything is fine." Olivia said

"Ok. Hey, there's a guy here who was looking for you." Fin said "He's at your desk now."

Olivia, Fin and Elliot all walked into the squad room. She saw a man looking at the photo's that she had on her desk. "I'm detective Benson, can I help you?" Olivia asked waiting for the man to turn around. Once he did, she was shocked at who she saw.

"Benny?" She asked

"The one and only." Benny said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"God, I haven't seen you in so long. Your all grown up." Olivia laughed. Benny was her best friend in high school. They started dating their senior year. But had to break up because he was moving to another state.

"I'm not the only one." He said looking her body up and down after they pulled away.

"I thought you moved to Arizona after high school, what are you doing back in New York?" She asked

"My sister said that you two kept in touch for a while. I had some vacation time, so I thought why not come see my girl." Benny said "So are you gonna introduce me to the people staring at us." Olivia looked away from Benny and noticed that Munch, Fin, Elliot and a few other people were watching them

"Right, sorry. Guy's this is Benjamin Anderson. Benny this is John Munch and his partner Fin." Olivia said gesturing to Munch and Fin. Benny shook both of their hands

"And this is Elliot Stabler." She said quickly pointing in Elliot's direction. Elliot shook his had and sat down at his desk. Trying to figure out who this guy was. Was he her boyfriend, or friend. But he was also trying to figure out is why he cared who Olivia was with. It wasn't like Liv was his girlfriend. He looked at Olivia, she was staring at that Benny guy while he talked to Munch and Fin. He didn't see what she saw in him. Sure he was model handsome, but looks only run so deep. He was torn out of his thought by Fin trying to get his attention

"What?" Elliot asked

"If you were staring any harder at Liv, I think you were trying to see through her shirt." Fin laughed

"What are you talking about?" Elliot said as he looked around. He noticed that Olivia and her 'friend' was gone.

"They left while you were in la la land." Munch said

"Oh." Elliot said. 'I guess I'll just talk to her tomorrow' he thought. "Where did they go?" Elliot asked

"Liv went to see if she could take a half day." Munch said. Olivia came back out with Benjamin following behind her.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Olivia said as Benny helped her into her coat.

"He's letting you go?" Fin asked

"Yea. I told you I'm his favorite."Olivia said, the rest nodded in agreement knowing that Liv was in fact Cragen's favorite.

"It was nice metting you all." Benny said as she shook hands with each of them again, before taking Olivia's hand in his and walking out of the precinct.

* * *

_Ok, so there was the first chapter, just let me know what you think. Was it crap? Should I continue? Am I wasting my time because you have stopped reading this about 2 minutes ago? ...lol, im crazy I know, but seriously review if you want..._


	2. Count Dracula

_Ok, So I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. I was so nervous about posting. But you have all made me feel so warm ang tingly inside. I was a school when I saw the reviews and I was laughing out loud, people was looking at me like I was crazy. So Again, I want to say thanks to you all._

_Secondly, I dont anything. So if you wanna sue me go ahead, but the only thing you'll be getting is some cloths and some cd's that I do own.Lol_

* * *

"Oh god, please don't remind me." Olivia said as she placed her hands over her face. They just hand dinner and was heading back to her apartment.

"I just remember the look on her face when she caught us in your bed. I thought see was gonna kill me." Ben laughed

"Yea, well I knew she was gonna kill me. I stayed away from her for about a week after that." Olivia said

"How is your mother though? Did you guys finally make amends." He asked

"Yea, she showed up at my graduation from the academy sober. We had a pretty good relationship after that. But she went back to the bottle and dies about 6 years ago." Olivia said

"Damn Liv, I'm sorry." He said, he pulled her into a hug the best way he could because he was still driving

"It's ok, you didn't make her drink." She said. "Ok do you have anymore embarassing stories to remind me of, or are you done tourturing me for the night?"

"I've known you all four years of high school. Baby, I have so many stories. I think i'm gonna tell all your detective friends." He teased

"Ok, tease all you want. Just remember that payback is a bitch." She laughed

"Oh, I'm really scared Liv." He laughed as they pulled up to her apartment building.

"Now that we talked about the past all night, what's going on with you. Boyfriend? Husband? Kids?" He asked

"Nope, nothing along those lines." She answered

"Ok, do you have a girlfriend? Please don't tell me you've switched teams on me." Ben said, half seriously

"Oh god no. I'm just married to my job. I don't have time to go out and find a boyfriend. And if I do, either they are intimidated by me, looking for a quick hit or way too interesed in my job." Olivia said as they walked to her apartment door.

"Really?" He asked

"Yea. I'm tired of playing games and one night stands. I'm not getting any younger you know."

"You don't look a day over thirty." He told her truthfully

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She told him. He leaned in a little closer to her and gently pushed her towards her door so her back was against it.

"I'm not intimidated by you." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We've already slept together and I still want to be with you." He said as he kissed her neck. She was so turned on she couldn't even think straight. "And I don't want to know anything about the type of people you deal with at work. But if it's something that bothers you, you can tell me anything." He whispered into her ear.

Olivia thought she would lose it. It's been a while since she was last with someone, and even a longer time since she was with someone that she actually cared for. She closed the distance between them so their lips meet, and their bodies meshed together as one. They pulled apart to catch their breath.

"Damn, I forgot about the thing you do with your tounge." He smirked

"You want to come inside?" She asked as she opened her door.

"Liv, you know I ment what I said right. I didn't say it because I thought it would get me in your pants." He said

"I know. So do you want to come in or what?" She asked, with one eye brow raised.

"Sure." He said as he walked into her apartment after her.

* * *

The next day Elliot walked into the bull pin and saw Mucnh and Fin sitting at their desks. Munch was rambling on about something as Fin pretended to listen.

"Where's Liv?" Elliot asked. He figured she would be here already, seeing as how she was always there before he was

"Not here yet." Fin said, thankful to have someone else to talk to. Elliot looked at the clock. It was 7:45 A.M. She wasn't late but she was usually early.

"Have you apologized yet?" Fin asked

"Apologized for what?" Elliot decided to play dumb

"For actin' like an ass. I figured somthin' happend at lunch. She looked like she was gonna kill you yesterday." Fin told him

"I just said somthing that I shouldn't have said." Elliot replied, looking at the clock again.

"As usual." Fin said, walking back over to his desk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot asked

"You know what I'm takin' about. You always pushin Benson's buttons, but she always forgives you. It's like a routine." Fin said, sitting down at his desk. Beofre Elliot could respond, Cragen walked out of his office.

"Ok, where are we on the Marshall case?" He asked

"Done, he didn't want a lawyer. He confessed to everything." Munch said "Novack has him at arraignment now.

"Good." Cragen said. "Where's Benson?"

"Not here yet." Elliot said mimicking Fin's earlier words. It was 8:15, she was late.

"Call her, see where she is." Cragen said. Elliot reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. But before he could dial the number, the squard room door opened and Olivia rushed in. Dark sun glasses on and a black turtleneck sweater with tight blue jeans.

"Benson, you're late." Cragen told her, as if she didn't already know.

"Sorry Captain." Olivia said sitting down at her desk.

"Just don't make a habbit out of it." He said

"Yes Sir." She said as he retreatred back to his office. As soon as he was out of sight, Olivia dropped her head on her desk.

"Late night with Mr.Anderson?" Munch asked with a smirk. All they heard was a groan from her. "I'll take that as a yes"

Elliot got up and went to make her some coffee, but remembered that she didn't drink it anymore so he made her some tea. He placed it on her desk. She mumbled thanks and took off her sunglasses. They saw the tired look in her eyes.

"Did you get any sleep, you look like a zombie." Fin told her.

"Thanks Fin, you sure know how to flatter a girl." Olivia said dryly

"I bet that it's the tea that's making her look that way. It's her body's way of telling her that it needs coffee." Munch said. Olivia just shook her head. She was waiting for Casey to get out of court because she ran out of concealer.

"Liv, can we talk?" Elliot whispered so that Munch and Fin couldn't hear him.

"What do you want Elliot? You made yourself perfectly clear that you didn't want me here." She said

"You know I didn't mean that. Look, we were both upset. And I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you." Elliot said

"Whatever." Olivia said, diving into her paperwork

* * *

It's hot in here, what's the heat on anyway?" Fin asked taking off his jacket

"On Hell. It's not even that cold outside." Much replied

"I'd rather be outside than in here." Fin said opening a file to finish up his paperwork. That's what they were all doing. No new cases were in, which they were thankful for.

"Quit staring at me." Olivia said, not looking up from the file in front of her.

"I'm not staring at you." Elliot said defending himself.

"I can feel your eyes on me. What do you want?" She asked

"All I want is for us to be ok again." Elliot said truthfully. Olivia looked at him. She saw that he really ment it.

"I was a jerk and I deserved that smack. I know you never ment to leave the way you did. And you didn't deserve the treatment that I gave you when you came back."

"You're an ass." Olivia stated

"I know" Elliot said

She took a deep breath and offered a little smile. "But...you're my ass. I forgive you."

"That easliy?"

"Yup." She said

"So...can I still have your kidney?" Elliot asked hopefully

Olivia let out a laugh, his face looked so innocent when he asked her that. "As long as I get yours." She said

"Liv, take off that damn turtleneck, your making me hot." Fin told her. Elliot's eye's went wide, and Olivia looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"I don't know how you're wearing that shirt. It's as hot as satin in here." Munch said peering over his glasses at her. As soon as Munch mentioned the heat, she got hot. She was so busy trying to ignore Elliot that she didn't even feel the heat.

"Wow, it is hot." She said as she pulled the sweater away from her neck to expose the flesh.

"Damn, Benson really did get some last night." Fin said. Elliot looked from Fin to Olivia's neck and saw a dark blue and purple bruise.

"Aren't we a little too old to be sporting hickey's detective. Munch snickered. She looked at him, ready to ask what he was talking about. Until she remembered why she was wearing the sweater in the first place. Her hands flew instantly to her neck and readjusted the shirt to cover her neck again. Just then Casey came into the squad room. Olivia got up and pulled Casey with her towards the bathroom. Once they were in there Liv pulled off her shirt.

"Shesh Liv, were moving too fast. I at least deserve dinner and a movie before sex." Casey laughed

"This isn't funny Case, look at me." She said gesturing to her neck and chest.

"Jesus Christ Liv, did he think he was a vampire?" She laughed looking at the many hickey's that adorned Olivia's neck. Olivia shook her head an grabbed Casey's makeup bag and started apply it to her neck.

"I just need it so I can take that sweater off. I haven't had one since high school. I forgot that he could sometimes get carried away." Olivia said. Casey pulled a shirt out of her bag and handed it to Olivia.

"Thanks." She said. She looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked tired, but now she didn't look like she was up all night having sex.

"No problem...so?" Casey said

"So...what?" Olivia asked as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you gonna tell me who the mystery count dracula is or what?" Casey asked. Before Olivia could answer. Cragen walked out of his office.

"Who's catchin?" He asked

"We are." Elliot said as he rose from his desk.

"Found a baby on 96th and Lennox." Cragen said, handing Elliot the information.

"Alive?" He asked. Cragen shook his head.

"Were on it." Elliot said as he grabbed his and Olivia's coat and waited for her by the door.

"I'll call you later." She told Casey as she made her way out of the building with Elliot.


	3. The Lion King

_Hello again. Ok, so I made a few changes. This will not be an EO story. At first it was but then I kind of statred to like Ben. So I hope I don't lose reviewers. So I'm going to write another story for all my EO shippers. _

_By the way,I don't own anything related to Law and Order SVU..._

* * *

Elliot and Olivia got into the car. He kept his eye's on the road while she played with the radio.

"So what's his story?" Elliot asked. Curiosity getting the best of him.

"Who?" Olivia asked

"The guy who came to the precinct yesterday...What's his name again?" Elliot played dumb

"Ben." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, right. Benny." Elliot laughed. "What the hell kind of name is that?"

"Hey! I happen to be the only one who calls him that." She laughed. "I think it's cute."

"Liv, guys don't like cute names. We want manly names." He said as he switched lanes

"So guys don't like it when you call him sweetheart, or say baby?" Olivia asked

"Those are ok. But when you turn our real name girly, then we have a problem." He laughed

"Nice to know. But he doesn't have a problem with it."

"So are you gonna tell me about him or what?" Elliot asked

"There's nothing to tell really. I met him freshman year at orenintation. He was my bestfriend all throughout high school. We were really close. You know how you have a really good friend and people always thought you were together?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"It was like that, but nothing happend between us until senior year." She told him.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It was a lot of reason's why. First, I was engaged to this guy junior year so-"

"Wait, you were engaged? Wow, I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did." Elliot said

"Long story." She said. He urged her to continue. "After my mom found out, she came after me with a broken bottle. We fought, I wound up kicking her hard. I never hit her back before, I always took whatever 'punishment' I deserved. But that time I wouldn't let her. Anyway, I left the house after that. I moved in with Benny and is dad for a while. His sister was in college so I had her room. Jason broke up with me because my mom threatened to get him arrested for satutory rape. Ben knew all my secrets, and he still wanted to be apart of my life. After that, we started dating."

"Wow. I had no idea. I knew your mom was emotionally abusive. I didn't think she was physically abusive." He said.

"Yea, well there are a lot of things that you don't know about me." She said. She noticed yellow crime scene tape coming into view.

"You ok?" Elliot asked as he pulled up to the curb.

"I'll be fine." She told him.

"So how long is he here for?" Elliot asked as they got out of the car.

"I don't know. Why?" She said as they walked over to Warner.

"I don't like sharing my partner." He said smiling at her.

* * *

Squad Room 8:13 p.m 

"Where's Munch and Fin?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia walked back into the squad room.

"Caught another case. What happend with the baby?" Cragen asked

"Melinda said he looked about 12-15 months. Canvassed the building. No one was missing a kid, or was recently pregnant." Olivia said

"Probably a dump job." Elliot added

"Cause of death?" Cragen asked

"Won't know until Warner calls." Elliot said

"Any evidence?"

"No. The baby didn't have any cloths on, or have a blanket." Olivia said in disgust. She hated how sick and cruel people are.

"There's nothing more that can be done tonight. I'll have Munch and Fin help you canvass the rest of the neighbor hood tomorrow." Cragen told them. They both nodded, and with that Cragen walked back into his office.

"You heading home?" Olivia asked

"I don't know. I have a lot of paper work to catch up on. I might just crash in the crib." Elliot said quietly.

"Are you ok?" She asked. She knew the kid cases always got to him.

"I'm fine." He said looking up at her.

"We'll find the bastard who did this." She told him.

"I know. I just...I just...Iv'e been here for over 10 years and I still don't understand why people do the things they do." Elliot told her.

"I know...just don't let it eat at you. Or i'll have to deal with a very pissed of Stabler tomorrow." Olivia said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I won't." He said. "Are you staying?" He asked

"Nope. I'm waiting for Ben to pick me up." She told him.

"Oh, ok." He said trying to hide his disapointment. They sat and talked for a little while. After about 10 minutes Ben walked into the bull pen.

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?" He said as he walked up behind her chair and touched her shoulders.

"Yea. You remember my partner right?" She asked. She was pissed at Elliot yesterday, she didn't remember if she introduced them properly.

"Yea, Elliot right?" Ben said.

"Right." Elliot said looking up from his desk.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow El." Olivia said as she grabbed her things.

"Bye Liv." He said as he shook hands with Ben. Ben and Olivia left the precinct.

"So, how was your day?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot

"Ok." She said

"Bad case?" He asked. He could tell that something was bothering her.

"Yea, I don't want to talk about it though." She said. "So what do you have planned?" She asked

"Well I was thinking we could go to your place and watch a movie and have a repeat of last night." He smiled at her

"I'm all for the movie, but repeat of last night will not happen. It's gonna take days for these hickey's to go away, I will not let you put anymore on me." She said playfully punching him on his arm.

"Hey! That's police brutality. I can have you arressted." He said pulling up to her building and getting out of the car.

"Whatever." She said as they walked in the building.

"You know, I have scratches on my back. But you don't hear me complaining?" He said as they walked into her apartment. Olivia laughed and took her gun and badge off and placed it on the counter.

"Yea, but you didn't have to go to work and look like you were having sex all night." She said

"Ok, you win that one. I don't think that my students would appreciate that." He said walking into her living room and over to the dvd player.

"They're five Ben. They don't care about what you look like." Olivia said. "What movie are we watching anyway?"

"I don't care. Just no chick flick." Ben said

"Ok, how about Armageddon, it has action and romance." She suggested while looking through her dvd's.

"That works." He said as he flopped down on her couch.

"I'm gonna go change." She said as she headed to her bedroom. 5 minutes later, she came back into the living room dressed in boxers and her NYPD shirt. Her hair was out of it's pony tail.

"You ready?" He asked preparing to press play.

"Go for it." She said as she sat next to him. He pressed play and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him until she was basically laying on him.

"Comfortable?" He asked

"Yea, you?"

"Definantly." he said, softly rubbing her back. The movie came to an end, and the song by Aerosmith was playing. Ben felt her shaking a little.

"Are you ok?"

"Umm humm." She replied. He sat up a little and noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, voice full of concern.

"It's nothing really." She smiled "The movie was just sad."

"Aww, you're crying because of the movie." He said

"Iv'e seen it so many times, but Bruce Willis dies so that his daughter can be with Ben Afflect,plus the song." She said

"You're adorable, you know that right?" He laughed

"I don't normally cry. So don't tease me." She laughed back, knowing he was gonna use this against her.

"I'm not. Plus it's not as bad as the time you cried while we were watching The Lion King."

"Hey! That was the first time that I had saw it, and you would have to be heartless if you didn't feel anything when Simba's dad dies." Olivia tried to defend herself. She saw the movie for the first time when she was 15.

"I wonder what your friends would think if they found out that bad ass Benson cried while watching a cartoon." He laughed

"I know you won't say anything." She said as she laid back down on him. "So how long are you staying in New York?"

"What would you say if I told you that the real reason I came to New York was because I'm getting transfered." He said

"So you're gonna teach here now?" She asked

"It's not official yet. I wanted to come back and see if I liked it. I asked my sister if she still talked to you. And she said that the last time you two talked was when you started working SVU." He explained

"Why did you want to find me?" She asked

"Because even though we stopped talking after I moved. I still care for you. Iv'e had girlfriends in Arizona but they didn't compare to you." He said truthfully.

"That was so long ago. We dated in high school. I don't want to be the only reason you come back to New York." She told him. She got off of him at sat at the opposite side of the couch.

"I know. But you were also my best friend. And hopefully, we can go back to how we used to be." He said. Olivia didn't know what to say. She was happy that he was here. To be honest, she thought about him often. She was heartbroken when he moved away.

"Are you sure you want me?" She asked.

"Of course I want you, who wouldn't?" He said as he moved closer to her. Taking her hand in his.

"You say that now. Guy's I've dated all thought that they could handle it, but they couldn't." she said

"I promise that I can handle it." He said

"I'll be gone all hours of the night. Get called in at all hours, canceled dates..." Olivia continued.

"I'm cool with that. I know what you do for a living. You save people, and if canceled dates saves a little girl or boy from a pedophile then that's a sacrifice I will be happy to make." He told her. Olivia wanted to believe him. But she's heard this before, and they never kept their word.

"I'm not them Liv, just give me a chance." He said. He already knew what she was thinking.

"I guess your moving back to New York huh." She said.

He smiled at her. "I guess I am." He said. She pulled him up from the couch and walked with him to her bedroom.

"I guess I'll have to give you a welcome home present." She whispered into his ear as they reached her bed and fell on to it.

* * *

_Good?Bad? Let me know with reviews._

_Anyway, does anyone know when new episodes come back on. Becasue some people are saying it won't come back on unil May and then others are saying April...so if any of you kno, plz tell me. _

_Thanx..._


End file.
